Wrong For Each Other
by Holy Cross Baby
Summary: Rory Hayden and her friends are all part of Chilton's Elite. What happens when a new kid, with a colorful background, comes to Chilton to shake things up. Will she fall for the boy she's known all her life, or for the one from the wrong side of the tracks


**Wrong For Each Other**

**Summary:Rory Hayden and her friends are all part of Chilton's Elite, and rule the school. If you weren't part their crowd, you weren't anyone at all. What happens when a new kid, with a colorful background, comes to Chilton to shake things up. Will she fall for the boy she's known all her life, or for the one from the wrong side of the tracks? TROGAN, AU**

**Rating: T (probably won't rise but who knows)**

**Authors Note: Hey peoples! Yes I know you all are probably thinking ANOTHER ONE? I know I should concentrate on my other fics but I've been thinking about this plot for the longest time and have been dying to write it but I always got other plot idea's and wrote those instead. And now I'm in the hospital cause I'm sick and I conned my brothers into bringing me my laptop even though I'm not suppose to have one here and am writing my heart out. My other fics Because Of You and Show Me Your World will all be updated shortly. Don't worry about me though I'm doing better and feel a lot better. And should probably be out of here by the time this fic comes out. Anyways some of the characters in this fic are from the movie Grind if you haven't seen it you should its pretty good and gave me a lot of inspiration. I have plenty of idea's for this fic just ask my beta, we have a million things planned for it. Its really started** **to become our baby we've been planning it for so long. Its kind of exciting to be putting this fic out. Oh yes I know that the guy who played Dave on Gilmore Girls played the guy from the movie Grind he will not be playing Dave just his character from the movie Grind... Dave will not exist! Anyways review and tell us if you think we should continue!**

**Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to my beta LoVe23! We're a lot closer than the average writing team! Yay its finally out! Lol Thanks for all the help this should be a fun one for us!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the characters from the movie Grind and will not be making any money off of this. **

**Chapter One:**

It was early Monday morning on a warm August day. Seventeen year old Lorelai 'Rory' Hayden lay soundly in bed fast asleep. She started to turn in her sleep, when music started to blare from her alarm clock, bolting her awake. 'Oh god!' Rory thought reaching over to turn off the alarm, before pulling a pillow over her head, still quite sleepy. She lay there silently for a few minutes before getting up. Walking into her closet, slowly rubbing her eyes as she went, she grabbed her Chilton uniform and headed towards her bathroom.

An hour and a half later she reemerged, in her shortened skirt, and her blouse neatly tucked in with the first four buttons undone. It was just enough to show a bit of skin but not too much. Her hair was down, in big, loose, curls with her bangs swept off to the right side of her face. She only wore a touch of eyeliner and a tiny bit off mascara.

Rory quickly walked down the hall, down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen.

"Morning, Ror!" Lorelai greeted her daughter cheerily, as Rory plopped down on a stool beside her mother.

"Morning." Rory replied grumpily. "Where's my coffee?" She whined.

Lorelai looked away guiltily. "I drank it." She replied slowly. "You weren't down here yet, so I thought that you didn't want any coffee, so I drank it instead." Her mother rambled sheepishly.

"_Mom_!" Rory exclaimed "Since when, have I not wanted coffee? It's bad enough that I had to get up early for the first day of school and now I find out that you drank my coffee! Logan's going to be here any minute to pick me up!" Rory ranted.

"_Sorry_?" Lorelai replied sheepishly "It was just there and I needed more..." Lorelai explained.

Rory cut her off, "Where's Rose?" she asked.

"She went to the grocery store." Lorelai replied. "We ran out off coffee." She said softly, bracing herself for Rory's outburst.

Rory groaned. "This is just great!" she said. "We have no coffee and even if we did, we don't know how to work the coffee maker because Rose doesn't trust us with it since we blew up Frankie!" She trailed off as she heard a honk form outside.

"Logan's here!" Lorelai said cheerfully. "I'm sure he'll take you to Star bucks because he loves you!" she teased.

"Logan doesn't like me like that!" Rory argued standing up and slinging her backpack over her shoulders.

"Whatever you say Ror!" Lorelai replied shaking her head. "Whatever you say."

"Bye mom!" Rory called as she walked out of the kitchen and towards the front door of her mansion.

"He loves you!" Lorelai called back in time to hear the door slam shut.

"Hey Logan!" Rory said as she slid into the front seat of Logan's black convertible.

"Hey Ace!" he greeted. "What's up?"

"Mom drank all the coffee!" she whined as Logan pulled out of her driveway. "And Rose went to the store to get more because we ran out!" she pouted.

"So, Starbucks?" Logan questioned knowing what the answer would be already.

"Yes please!" Rory said smiling "It's like you can read my mind!" She said in mock awe.

"Well you can't keep a Gilmore away from their coffee." he said turning towards her, flashing his trademark smirk. "I learned that the hard way last year and I don't intend to repeat that."

"Good boy!" Rory replied turning to smile at him.

Logan glanced at her through the corner of his eye. 'She's so beautiful!' he thought longingly. 'I just wish we could be together.'

Twenty minutes later, Logan pulled into Chilton's student parking lot. Climbing out of the car together they headed towards the school. Rory was sipping on her last cup off coffee on the way. They walked into school together, keeping in perfect step with the other. They quickly made their way to their group of friends.

"Hey guys!" Logan greeted everyone stepping into their circle.

"Hey Logan, Rory!" Colin replied nodding his head in their direction "Did you guys just get here?"

"Yeah!" Logan said. "Just a few minutes ago." Rory looked at all their friends as they chatted about the events from the night before, gossip, school work. Yes, school work. She chuckled as she watched Paris as she berated Madeline for once again putting boys before her studies. Stephanie stood with them, trying to get Paris to leave Maddy alone, so she could tell them the latest scoop about some new students. Finn was hiding behind his sunglasses, as he leaned against the lockers. She had a sneaking suspicion that he might actually be asleep. Colin and Logan were looking around checking out the 'fresh meat', looking for their next conquests. Logan glanced over at her and gave her a small smile. Looking at her friends she felt truly lucky to have them in her life. They were always there for each other. They protected each other. They were Chilton Royalty. They took care of their own.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by some commotion coming from the school's main entrance. She and the rest of her friends turned to see what all the hubbub was about. Two boys she'd never seen before were coming down the hall. 'They must be the new kids, Steph was talking about.' Rory thought to herself, as she took in the appearance of the two boys. One was blonde, a darker shade than Logan's. He had a similar tousled look, but his hair was a bit longer. He stood about 5' 10", medium build, with blue eyes. He seemed to have a carefree attitude about him. His tie hung loosely around his neck, and he didn't seem to notice all the whispers and stares, he and his friend were receiving. His friend was slightly taller, about 5' 11", slightly smaller build than his companion, short, wavy brown hair. As he briefly looked up from a piece of paper he was holding, she noticed his eyes were brown. Both boys were handsome in their own right, but you could tell that they didn't quite fit in. Everyone could tell right away that these boys were not from society. Her suspicions were confirmed as she heard snickering from her group.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Logan snickered, as the two boys passed. Neither of them giving their group a passing glance. "Hmm…seems like they just let anyone come to this school nowadays. What _is_ the world coming to?" Colin added, being the ultimate snob of the group. Madeline and Stephanie both watched the new comers with high interest. "I dunno guys, they look kinda yummy to me!" Steph muttered, staring at the blonde's ass. "Mmmm…hmmmm.." was all Madeline could manage. Even Paris seemed a bit intrigued.

Colin scoffed, scoffed getting everyone's attention. "You've got to be kidding me! It's pretty obvious that those guys are here on scholarship!" He said waving his hand in the direction the new kids had gone. "They're not even worth your time." Logan nodded in agreement.

"He's right guys. It's obvious they don't belong here!" He smirked. Steph just rolled her eyes at the two boys. Rory gave him a look full of disappointment.

"Hey…they don't need to have money to know how to make out!" Steph laughed out, as Madeline nodded in agreement. "There isn't wrong with having a little fun with them, is there? Unlike _you_, Colin, I don't discriminate when it comes to make out partners!" She smiled mischievously. Everyone broke out into laughter. Finn finally waking up muttered, "What's so funny?" This just made everyone, except Finn, laugh even more.

"I'll tell you later Finn!" Rory said, patting his shoulder. "Come on guys, the bell's gonna ring any minute! We gotta get to class." Everyone except Paris - who was in complete agreement with Rory - groaned in protest. "_Come_ on." She gritted out, pulling on Finn's arm. They all reluctantly agreed and made their way their classes.

Logan and Rory walked together towards their first period class. It was the only class the two had without the other members their group. Making it Logan's favorite class because he had Rory all to himself. As they walked they passed the two new kids on the way. They were standing in the middle of the hall looking confused and whispering to each other about something.

"They look lost." Rory said observing them as they walked past.

"So?" Logan replied smirking slightly "That's not _our_ problem."

"Don't be such an ass!" Rory said, and then with a determined look added, "I'm helping them!"

"Why bother?" Logan asked shrugging. "It's not like they're our type of people. Why should you bother?"

Rory shook her head, while rolling her eyes at Logan "Tell Mr. Media that I'm helping new students" she called as she walked away from him.

"You're too nice for your own good!" Logan called back watching as Rory walked over to the two confused boys.

"Hi!" Rory said once she approached the boys. "I'm Rory."

"Hey!" the blonde replied with a smile. "I'm Eric, and this is Dustin." pointing toward his friend.

"Hey" Dustin replied, trying not to sound nervous.

"You guys look lost." Rory said smiling at them.

"Is it that obvious?" Eric asked sheepishly.

Rory nodded "Let me see your schedule and I'll point you in the right direction." Dustin handed her his schedule. Rory skimmed it carefully.

"Oh! You have first period with me!" she said brightly "Do you both have the same schedule?" She said, looking between the two boys.

"Yeah." Dustin replied "Everything except our last period is the same."

"Okay, follow me!" Rory said as they started walking in the right direction. "To get to your second period class turn left here." She instructed, as she pointed down a now empty hallway as they walked past. "Its right at the end of the hall so keep going."

The boys nodded in understanding. "Alright." Eric said with a smile. "Thanks!"

"You're welcome!" Rory said smiling. "This is where our first period is." She said gesturing to the door of their first class.

"Thanks for all the help!" Dustin said gratefully eying the door to the classroom as they came to a stop.

"You're welcome." Rory replied before she stepped forward to open the door to the classroom. She stepped inside and flashed the two boys still standing out in the hall a smile before walking in.

"I guess we should go in now." Dustin said slowly.

"Yeah." Eric agreed and they stepped into the classroom.

- Lunch Time-

"This school is weird!" Eric complained as they stood in line in the cafeteria. "Everyone's always staring at us!" He said, glancing around at the other students.

"I know!" Dustin replied. "I wonder what their problem is."

"I don't know." Eric said shaking his head, as they moved forward in line and the two boys ordered their food.

"Hey look!" Eric said once they had gotten their food. "There's Rory!" He said, pointing toward a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"She's hot" Dustin replied

Eric nodded in agreement. "Let's go sit with her."

"But look at all the people with her." Dustin said warily. "There probably won't be any room."

"Doesn't matter." Eric replied confidently. "They'll let us sit with them."

"Whatever you say." Dustin said shaking his head at him. "This is going to end badly. I can already feel it!"

"You worry too much!" Eric replied as they approached the table.

"Hey Rory!" Eric said once they reached the table. Everyone in the group looked up except the tan boy who still had sunglasses on.

"Hi!" Rory said nervously, looking down at her food, knowing what was coming.

"What do you want?" Colin asked looking at them in disgust.

"To talk to Rory." Eric replied, the look on his face, clearly showing his confusion. "Is that a problem?"

"Actually…" Logan said standing up "…it is."

"And why is that?" Dustin asked, clearly getting irritated with this boy's attitude.

"Because people like you don't talk to girls like Rory." Colin said looking them up and down quickly.

"Girls like _Rory_?" Eric asked confused.

"Rich girls…" Logan cut "…and rich girls like her don't talk to poor guys like _you._"

"You can't control who she can or can't talk to!" Eric said stepping up close to Logan. "Besides money has nothing to do with it!"

"Who are they?" Finn asked finally looking up. "When did they get here?" he whispered to Maddy.

She shrugged and ignored him, being too into the heated debate to reply.

"Money has everything to do with it!" Colin replied smugly. "She has money, lots of it and you two are scholarship kids. You have nothing in common and you never will."

"So just because you guys are rich we can't talk to Rory?" Dustin asked, eyebrows raised in surprise. "That's ridiculous do you know how stuck up that sounds?"

"Guys…" Rory said quietly "Just let it go!"

"_No_!" Logan replied stepping up closer to Eric. "I'll let you go with just a warning this time." He stepped back smirking at them slightly. "Just because you're new, and _I_ being the nice person I am think you deserve at least that much. _Although_ come to think of it I don't think either of you belong here but I can't control that. So no matter…anyway _your_ type of people sit over there." He pointed towards a nearly full table in the far left corner of the room, near the garbage cans

"And what exactly is _'our'_ type of people?" Eric asked glancing in the direction that Logan had pointed in.

"Poor scholarship kids" Steph said, as if it were obvious.

Dustin shook his head, and walked in the direction of the table that Logan has pointed out. Eric rolled his eyes towards the group, turned and followed Dustin.

"Rory what the _hell_ was that?" Colin asked once the two boys had left. "Don't tell me you actually spoke to them!"

"I did." Rory said innocently "They're new and they were lost so I showed them how to get to two of their classes."

"You shouldn't have done that." Maddy replied staring at Rory. "Its one thing to make out with one of them." She said looking towards the scholarship kids in disgust. "But to help them is another. Why in the world would you want to help someone that's _so_ beneath you? They should be helping you not the other way around."

"They're not beneath me!" Rory argued. "Besides I can help anyone I want, any time I want!"

"No…" Paris said plainly. "You can't."

"And why can't I?" Rory asked, clearly frustrated. "You're not the boss of me!"

"Do you really want to lose your position as Queen of Chilton?" Colin asked "Because if you associate with _those_ types of people then you certainly will."

"Yeah Ace…" Logan said rubbing her arm gently. "…and I really don't want to be stuck with someone else as Queen to my King." He smiled, trying to calm her down.

"I don't want to lose my position." Rory said with a sigh.

"Good!" Steph replied. "So you'll stay away from the likes of them?"

"I'll stay away from them." Rory promised looking down at the table. Not wanting to promise anything of the sort at all.

"Problem solved!" Maddy said cheerfully. "We love you Ror we don't want to lose you!"

The others nodded in agreement.

"Can someone tell me what's going on now?" Finn asked, making the table burst into laughter. Everyone was laughing, everyone except Rory.

Eric and Dustin slid into the last two remaining spots at the 'scholarship kids table'.

"Hey!" Eric said as they sat down. "I'm Eric Rivers and this is my friend Dustin."

Dustin waved.

"Hi!" A girl with light blonde hair said cheerfully "I'm Samantha." She added, before turning to point out everyone at the table saying their names as she went.

"What were you talking to the Richies about?" A brown haired boy named Justin asked.

"The Richies?" Dustin asked confused.

"_Crap_! Sorry I forgot you guys were new here!" Justin said "_'The Richies'_ are what we call the rich kids in this school, but that group in particular."

"What's with them anyway?" Eric asked turning his head slightly to watch the group. "They acted all high and mighty just because we came over to talk to Rory."

"They're always like that." Samantha replied. "We're not allowed to talk to any of them. They think that we don't belong here and they'll stop at nothing to show us that every chance they can possibly get. They think that only kids who have money should be allowed to go to school here. They've whined about us 'scholarship kids' coming here for years. Once they asked me why I bothered to even come here, because apparently I'm not going to amount to anything and have a 'Do you want fries with that?' type job in my future."

"They're known as Chilton's Royalty." Justin added.

Samantha nodded in agreement. "Rory is the Queen." She said, turning her head to glance at Chilton's Royalty. "They're the richest kids in the school, and they know it. They rule the school. Whatever they say goes, and they all refuse to associate with the 'scholarship' kids. Its not just them though, it's the whole school."

"You see the blonde sitting next to Rory?" Justin asked, Dustin and Eric nodded. "That's Logan Huntzberger, he's king and heir to the Huntzberger newspapers. The guy with the sunglasses is Finn Morgan he's generally drunk all day long and the life of the party, and the guy who looks like someone shoved a stick up his ass is Colin McCray. The girl with the black hair is Madeline Lynn she's the dumbest girl you'll ever meet. I swear to god! Behind the looks she's got _nothing_ going for her. I doubt she'd be going here still if it wasn't for daddy or her friends, and the blonde girl who looked pissed off is Paris Geller. Watch out for her she's a shark and the other blonde girl is Stephanie Vandersmith, she's the biggest gossip and tramp ever."

"Wow!" Dustin said. "But I still don't get why we can't talk to Rory."

"Rory is the Queen." Justin said as if it were obvious. "She's the richest out of all of them she's the heiress to both the Hayden and Gilmore fortunes."

"_So_…" Eric replied "…just because they have money and we _don't,_ we're not allowed to talk to her? What the hell is wrong with this school?" Eric said in annoyance.

Samantha shrugged "They're a highly superficial group." She said "They only care about wealth and power."

"But Rory seemed so different from them." Eric said quietly, shaking his head, still unable to grasp what they were telling him. "She was so nice and sweet and friendly to us."

"That's the weird thing about it all!" Justin said, nodding his head in agreement. "Rory_ is_ nice and sweet and friendly. She's probably one of the sweetest girls in this school. One of the smartest too." Justin rambled on. "I did a project with her last year and she is the sweetest girl I've ever met. She doesn't care about how much money someone has. She judges someone by how they act, not how much money they have. When we did our project we became friends. Good friends."

"Then why does she hang out with dicks like them?" Eric asked.

"I don't know." Justin admitted. "I think it's partly because they were all brought up together. They've known each other forever. Rory told me that they used to be different. They all used to be nice, and then they changed. She's loyal as hell. I think she thinks that if she stays around that she can change them and change them back to the people they used to be. I don't think she'll be able to but don't tell _her_ that, cause it'll just piss her off. Besides they're socially acceptable and we're not."

"I thought she doesn't care about stuff like that." Dustin said, suddenly getting confused again.

"She doesn't." Samantha replied "But she wouldn't be able to take us or even invite us to one of those High Society Parties she's forever going to. She can however, take them." She said giving them a knowing look.

"You're friends with her too?" Eric asked raising his eyebrows slightly.

Samantha nodded. "We all are." She said simply. "I do charity work with Rory all the time. Her '_friends'_ refuse to have anything to do with charity they think if they just give their money away for it then they're done. Rory donates money and helps out at charity events. She's really into helping out with any events that Hartford could possibly think of." She said, with admiration for the other student, clear on her face.

"So what would happen if they knew she was friends with you guys?" Dustin asked, now intrigued, with Rory's 'double life'.

"They'd freak out." Justin said. "They'd probably end their friendships with her and she knows it. I think she figures its better to be in the group then to be out of it." He shrugged.

"Why the hell does she care about people that will drop her at the drop of a hat?" Eric asked clearly shocked by all that he had been told.

"Like I said," Justin replied simply "they've been friends since they were little. Besides I think one of the reasons she does stick around is for Huntzberger and Morgan. Now Morgan and Huntzberger are assholes but Rory, Logan and Finn have been friends since they were born. They met the others in kindergarten. The three of them have a bond that no one can break. They're loyal as hell to each other. Finn is a lot like Rory, he's more understanding. He generally doesn't care if you have money or not. He'll treat you like he treats everyone else, and though he would be pissed if he found out she was friends with us, it would mostly be because she kept it from him. He'd get over it and eventually accept us." He paused to look over that the other table, before continuing. "Now Logan, on the other hand, just thinks that anyone that isn't rich, isn't good enough for Rory's time and he's been in love with her for years. So if anyone comes around that threatens to take her attention off of him, he sees them as a threat. Like I said before she thinks she can change them."

"I still don't get why she doesn't just tell them all where to go." Dustin said shaking his head in disgust.

Justin shrugged "Neither do I." he said "I think that they're all selfish jackasses and Rory could do better. She doesn't have to deal with them."

Samantha rolled her eyes. "You guys just don't get it do you?" she said "I agree that Rory's friends are jerks but they're still there for each other when it really counts. They have a bond that no one can break. They might be full of themselves but they'll be there for her in the end and that's what matters." She said, defiantly.

"You're confusing me!" Eric said. "I thought you said that they don't really care and that they'll disown her for associating with us!"

"Well honestly…" Justin said "…we don't know what they really would do if they knew. They might just blow it off as Rory being her usual sweet self, but they might not."

Eric glanced over towards the Chilton Royalty's table. He saw that Rory's friends sat around her talking adamantly about something, and Rory just sat looking down at the table, playing with her food. Clearly upset about something but trying not to show it. "She doesn't need them." he said softly feeling sorry for her. "She needs real friends and she's going to get them!"

"Good luck with that!" Samantha scoffed. "Don't you think we've tried? She doesn't deserve the crap they put her through but it's her decision to stay with them. No matter how crazy we think it may be, she doesn't want to lose them."

"She doesn't need them either!" Dustin replied standing up "She might have only just met us but who knows maybe we'll be the ones to change things. I think she needs us just as much as we need her."

Eric nodded in agreement, standing up with Dustin as the two walked away and out of the cafeteria.

"She needs friends who will accept her for who she is!" Eric said as they walked towards their lockers "Neither of her group of friends truly do that. They each say the other's bad but I think what Rory needs is a group of real friends who won't try and make her be something she's not she needs friends that will let her be herself!" He continued adamantly.

"I completely agree!" Dustin said nodding in agreement. "But we just met her. How do you know that she even wants people who will stick by her no matter what?"

"I just know okay?" Eric said, clearly frustrated by all they'd just learned. "We all just clicked when we met, and did you not see the way she looked at us? It was like she wanted to come with us."

"You don't even know her Eric…" Dustin said, slowly.

"_So?_" Eric replied "There's something about her. I know she need us just as much as we need her."

"You've lost your mind." Dustin said shaking his head, and grinning at the same time.

"Laugh now…" Eric said with a small smile. "…but Tristan will agree when he gets back. You know he will!" He continued with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Dustin shook his head. "Of course Tristan will agree!" He said "He'll probably fall in love with her the second he sees her! But we still don't even know the girl. We've spoken to her what once? And you're all ready to jump right in and play Knight in shining armor when we don't really know if she even needs saving!" He said, trying to reason with Eric. He was all for being friends with Rory, he just didn't want to make things more complicated for her.

"Well, she needs one." Eric said simply as the bell rang and they reached their lockers. "Look… we'll talk about this later let's just find our next class."

Dustin nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!" he said pulling his books from his locker. The two headed to their third period class together.

Rory walked into her third period class silently with Logan. Finn, Colin and Maddy trailed behind. 'Eric and Dustin seem so nice!' she thought. 'Why do my friends have to be such assholes! They never used to be like this!' Logan sat down near a window towards the left of the room, Rory sat in front of him. Finn sat on Logan's other side, with Maddy to his other side and Colin sat beside the furthest wall.

"What's wrong?" Logan hissed to Rory once they sat down.

Rory turned around in her desk "_Nothing_!" she hissed back "I'm fine!"

"I know when something is wrong with you!" he said "Just tell me." He said practically whining.

"I don't feel too well." Rory said finally.

Logan nodded, accepting her answer. When truthfully that was not what was wrong at all.

**Wow this is a long first chapter lol well longer than chapters I normally write. I know Tristan isn't on this chapter, he was going to be but the chapter was getting kind of long so I decided to end things there. But he will be in the next chapter. And yes he is a Skater! Why he didn't start school with Dustin and Eric will be explained in the next chapter I promise. Yes Rory is OOC. I know that and I wrote it that way. I know she would have stood up for them but for it to work out the way we want to write she has to be. I'd just like to say that Louise will not be in this fic. No I did not forget about her. I just simply do not like her character, and the person who plays her annoys me because she's 'blond' but had dark eyebrows and it bugs me. So no Louise!** **Hell my beta had to convince me to add Paris, Madeline and Stephanie in lol I hate writing for other females other than Rory and Lorelai and have a problem with it. (I blame it on being seriously outnumbered in my house I have 6 brothers and I'm the baby lol) But I'll give it a try... I might suck at it but they won't be in every chapter so I don't have to always write for them. Anyways check out the movie Grind! It's a good movie and will show you the other characters that you all don't know cause there all in it. Yes I know the guy who plays Dustin played Dave in is on the OC lol. I just repeated myself oh well. Oh yes I'm out of the hospital and am feeling better so no worries! Please review!**

**Warnings For Next Chapter: Tristan enters the fic! Yay! Rory and Tristan meet! Thats two... it'll normally only be one but since it's the first chapter I thought I'd be nice.**

**Please review if you think I should continue! If you all want me to I will! If I get lots of reviews I'll get really excited and update soon!**


End file.
